The hitman of GGO
by Potato man the semi omnipotent
Summary: The hitman Fayden. He started playing Gun Gale Online on day one and just got better. He has killed many players with his shotgun, and when Deathgun kills someone when he was watching, he knew things just went to a whole new level.
1. The hitman

**Well. I don't know why my first(Technically) fic is a GGO fic. But why not? This wont be like your average fanfiction either. Im making the people act like actual gamers. I will also be taking creative custody and changing the game to make sense. Srsly wtf is sensibility do?**

 **Feedback is welcome.**

 **(Edited)**

The group was worried.

They knew someone was after them. But nothing happened.

No sniper round, no trip mines, no groups of players popping out from cover with machine guns roaring. All was quiet.

"This feels off guys, that douche is paying ten k for us and no one is collecting."

The group of four were walking down an alleyway of one of the destroyed cities, hoping to avoid any snipers.

"I don't know...just...keep watch."

The lack of activity got them all jumpy, they shot at a few pieces of falling ruble by now aswell.

To bad for them.

Something fell into the center of them, they all aimed right at it, then it exploded into light. The sound of deep banging round out as they were disoriented and the four fell to the ground, shredded.

'Heh, only used twenty shells'

Stepping from a shadowed doorway stood an intimidating figure. Seven foot tall, clad in body armor with a trench coat on with a Gas mask helmet on top of it all. Not only that, but ammo pouches were dotted all around. And it's ripped straight from fallout.

Sliding an empty magazine from the AA-12 into his coat, he reloaded and slung the shotgun over his soulder..

"Ok, confirm the targets, kill the survivors, and loot the loot. Then head back." The figure said pulling a massive revolver from his right hip, opposite his left which held a sawed of shotgun.

Walking up he examined the bodies, then looted them.

"Ammo, Ammo, Consumables, Crappy weapons, And a...woo, An exo suit? Heh, you were holding out weren't you friend? Wouldn't want them to come back and find this at your loot recovery now would we? Yoink."

Putting the loot into his inventory, he started walking off. He went five steps, stopped dead in his tracks, wiped an MP7 from the small of his back and dived for cover. Just in time to miss the sniper round.

"Fuck, OK that's...about...what a Dragonov? rather not deal with that, lets see are there any entrances?"

Looking around the ally the man spotted his target.

"Bingo, lets see this guy try to ping the great Fayden when he is in the sewers."

Fayden pulled a grenade from his coat, pulled the pin and dropped it next to him. Smoke quickly came from it covering the area. Fayden simply crawled over and descended into the dark, and began traversing the sewers.

 **(0-0)**

The wasteland. A land destroyed by war and left bare for all to see mankind's sins. Abandoned laboratories, military bases, and cites interrupted the vast landscape. And in the center of it all stood a massive city filled with people, SBC Glocken. Everything ranging from gunsmith's to fighters populated it. All of them playing this game for fun. Well, most. Some play it for profit, others for recognition, and yet more who play to get over deep-seated emotional problems. But the one riding on a legendary tier land cycle towards the city was different. He seeks no money, fame or recollection. He has killed thousands of players and been part of famous events throughout GGO's history. He's gone by many names throughout the years. He normally plays on American servers, living their and all, but something...called him. A gut feeling. He hasn't found what, but he'll follow it.

It did lead him to pulling the trigger that ended the first Bullets of Bullets.

 **(0-0)**

Welcome back. Would you like to put(The Rhino) Back into your garage?

Swiping the notification yes he absent-mindedly walked towards his employers house.

Fayden isn't a solo player, someone who plays by them selves, he is actually leader of a guild. They are in other servers however, as he likes to rough it by himself sometimes. Not that the people here have to know that he has a army ready.

Walking past the gun shop he looks inside absent-mindedly and see's...

"GORSEN?"

Turning around from the snipers stood an average sized guy. Wearing armor _very_ reminiscent of ODST armor from halo with the helmet of looked the face of a shocked guy with purple hair and eyes.

"Who, Fayden?" Gorsen started, before smiling,"What you doing on the Japanese servers?"

"Getting away from you fucks." He replied, opening his arms wide with a grin.

"Thats what _I_ was doing!" Gorsen replied walking over."So where you going?"

"Picking up a check for, services rendered..." Fayden said as he started walking again.

"Lemmy guess, a full mag right?"

"Yep. Hey, meet you at the bar?"

"Hell yeah dude! Seeyah"

Fayden smiled to himself. Maybe this place gets to see the wraiths earlier than intended.

 **(0-0)**

At the bar two armored players sat laughing with each other far louder than the bar usually hears, being filled with those people like that guy siting in the corner and thinking about how edgy he is.

The news, which people were watching, was showing an interview with two players.

As the blue haired guy started saying how Agility is crap now the two started laughing even loader. The one in the trench coat even fell on the floor. This drew a good amount of angry looks and mutters from the people being informed that they're builds are shit.

Then the guy in the corner walked forward. He pulled a gun and aimed it at the screen.

" _You are nothing but a fake Zexceed and now you will face judgment by someone with real power_!"

Everyone started chuckling after a beat, and the trench coat guy stood up and leaned on the bar.

"OHHHHH SO EDGY, be careful you don't cut yourself."

Then the guy shot the screen. And nothing happened...

Everyone started laughing with each other when Zexceed started talking again.

...And then he started chocking...before unlogging.

" _This is real power, real strength. Let your fear carve one name into your brains, the name i share with this weapon, DEATH GUN._ "

Fayden and Gorsen looked at each other, then swiped over to the American server.

 **(0-0)**

Fayden slammed his fist on the meeting table.

"We know what we saw, this guy killed a player!"

"Someone weaponized edginess, so?" A lazing player said. Hercalin, a SMG user with light armor.

"This is important you idiot!" A female player slapped Hercalin. Purple armor, and a cape with two revolvers on her hips.

"Lazeris is right. Stop being an imbecile." Yolokilla420 told him. The medic of the leaders.

"Listen, we have to get to the bottom of this." Gorsen said.

"AND GET KILLED?" Hercalin yelled.

"Theirs noway he can kill people in-game, It's probably some outside shit. Trust me, the government was anal about the new links after SAO. Also where in American, no way for him to get us here. Dont have the balls to piss of the gov." Killa said sipping on a drink.

"Ok fine, but what do we do?" Herc asked.

"We find him, his info, the dox the ever-living fuck out of him. Simple."

"How..."Laz also asked.

"Simple, i take my case to 4Chan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"4Chan. 4CHAN IS YOUR ANSWER TO BRING A MURDERER TO JUSTICE?"

"Yes."

"Have we ever told you we love you?"

"Yes."


	2. A simple job

**Well, all things considered the response I got seems appropriate for this particular portion of the SAO fandom.**

 **So, Review answering.**

 **FailtasticBelt: Great name, by the way. And thank you, I will admit I can be a lazy ass when it comes to grammar, will try to do better.**

 **Thats it, to the story.**

 **(Edited)**

An alarm goes of in the room of a teenager. The alarm is promptly thrown across the room.

Groaning, a teen sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. Black messy hair, brown eyes, a frown on his face. rolling of his bed he stands up to his height of six two.

"Meow!" Looking at his dresser stood a tiger cat looking at him.

"Heh, sup Bonzei." Walking over he picked up the cat and then headed for the kitchen.

Walking into the living room he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was talking about the SAO incident and how there are still people being treated for PTSD.

"Sigh, poor bastards." Reaching into the fridge and grabbing a pitcher of red liquid the teen poured it into a beer mug and began drinking.

He walked over to his laptop and opened up team speaks, setting it to 'conference mode'. Then he simply watched the news while petting his cat.

" _Fayden you hacking fuck, you their?_ "

"Yes, im here Laz, and when will you stop being salty?"

" _Good, and you took fourteen shots, five to the head, and then tackled me and chopped me to death with that machete._ "

"I just have good defense Laz."

" _It was a SAW._ "

"So? Maybe if you but as many points into Vitality as i have then you would know."

" _You're the only person we know of that maxed theirs out..._ "

" _YOLOKILLA420 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM!_ "

"...Have i told you i hate your name?"

" _Yes, now, Gorsen, and Herc are getting info. And Herc is complaining about his ping_."

"Heh, he always complains, anyway, Ive got to go out with a hunting group today, then I can help."

" _K, seyaeh later_."

Looking at his TV Fayden saw 'the black swordsman' of SAO from a old reused news clip.

Pointing with his mug Fayden got a grin on his face."You may be hot shit my friend,*sip*, but id like to see you when you have to contend with people who can actually fight."

"Meow."

"I'm not a Bond Villain Bonzei, stop."

"Meow."

"Ok, yeah, i have no reason to have bad feelings over him, but when the guys say that he could probably beat me, my ego gets triggered."

"Puurrrrrr."

"Fine, ill get you treats before i go under."

 **(0-0)**

Walking through the wasteland again. Vast deserts with howling wind sent sand flying, blowing Fayden's cloak back.

"Is there a good reason why we are giving snipers hot, juicy targets."

The leader of the hunting group sighed, and then looked back."Yes, with you here when the _sniper-less_ group attack us you can tear them apart with that minigun."

The guy next to him also looked over."Hey, how are you moving with that much ammo anyways?"

Fayden looked down at his ammo counter. 3000 loaded and 3000 in reserve. "Invested in strength in till I could haul ass with a full item pack. Useful for Knife raids in the Undercity."

"Knife raids?"

"Go in with basic clothes and a knife and grab everything you can get. Then run for your life."

The guy with the Minimi scoffed. "Knife raids, please, only desperate or crazy people would do tha-"

For the split second after he stopped, everyone questioned why he stopped in their minds. Then the sound from the sniper sounded out.

Fayden dived for cover, dropped a smoke grenade, and screamed out those damning words that make all infantrymen feel fear when uttered.

"SNIPER!"

Everyone dived for cover, fearing for their loot, then the clatter of automatics rang out, firing on their position. Fayden turned on his helmets thermal sight and scanned the horizon. Up on some cliffs was a heat signature.

"Their you are."

Turning of his holographic skin changer he pulled up the already spinning minigun and sent out a barrage of bullets at the cliff a sniper's distance away.

 **(0-0)**

 **Sinon: 3rd Person**

Sinon knew the guy in the cloak was dangerous, but she has to take out the guy with the minimi. Orders are orders. Still going to hit the guy in the cloak.

Sinon was ready, excited. Only 1500 meters? A cake walk for her.

She lined up the shot, slowed her breathing, she entered a state that only people who use snipers know of.

Everything goes quiet, the world fades in till the only thing in existence is you, your rifle, and your target.

Sinon took a final breath, and fired. The bullet traveled over the distance and blew the Machine gunner into pixels. She moved over to hit the guy in the cloak, only for everyone to hit the dirt in cover and smoke began to fill the area.

"I took out the Minimi but the guy in the cloak is still up, someone also used a smoke grenade."

Sinon reported in her cold tone, only for something to catch her eye.

The cloaked figure stood up, and a holograph field dispelled, and he wasn't in a cloak, he had a trench coat with armor and a helm with glowing red eyes. The armor was ignored, however, when he pulled up a minigun and aimed towards Sinon.

Some information not widely know, miniguns are fucking over powered. In real life. The model used in-game shots at the same speed as in real life.

One hundred sixty-six rounds. _**Per second**_.

Sinon barely had time to launch herself backward before the rock she had as cover was strafed with bullets.

Sinon eyes went as wide as can be. A minigun. Thats why they were behind schedule. She was also sweating as somehow the guy hit near her position even with all the aim penalty's. Her, a sniper, at 1500 meters, on a hill opposite the sun, and concealed in a cliff face, almost got killed by someone eyeballing with a hip fire weapon.

Sinon was amazed at that. What were there stats?

She would be shocked at them, that's for one thing.

 **(0-0)**

 **Fayden: 3rd person**

Fayden smirked, _'THAT should scare of the sniper, even though i had a one in a thousand chance of hitting...'_

Fayden, now frowning, noticed some people moving towards his group. A spray of machine-gun fire, completely random pot shots, clipped him in the head. To things helped in Fayden not dying. His helmets strength, and how much health he has. The helm flew of his head showing a face with three scares going down it diagonally.

Fayden took exception to getting shot, so he sprayed a couple hundred rounds at the direction the shot came from. He was rewarded with the sound of someone screaming and the tell-tale sound of dying. A savage grin found its-way onto his face as he move forwards, ready to takeout more players and fatten his paycheck.

Fayden laid down covering fire as his clients got into better positions. He Moved into cover before the raiders shot at him. Cocky as he may be, Fayden knows that even he would get torn apart if he took that much fire.

Fayden peaked out of cover and say someone running towards the raiders from behind them. Taking no chances he brought up the gun and sprayed at her. Moving back into cover he was impressed. Somehow, that chick with the sniper survived the opening barrage on the cliff, and made it down here, AND then she jumped over the bullets.

"Huh, someone who's great at the game. Hmmm, I should give her my business card..."

 **(0-0)**

 **Sinon: 3rd Person**

Sliding into cover Sinon got her bearings together.

"Bastards" Sinon looked at Dyne, wanting a explanation."They hired a bodyguard"

"Bodyguard?"

"That guy with the minigun, he's an absolute monster who calls himself Fayden."

"Well we can't keep sitin' here cause they're wipe us all out! That minigun has only got so much ammo to fire, if we attack him all at once hell panic and burn all his ammo." Sinon looked over to the rest of the players"Jin and Miso You take the left flank, me and Dyne will get the right, Odyshi you stay here and cover us."

"Thats crazy, what about the three guys out there carrying the blasters! Even if we rush em our defense shields wouldn't be enough!"

"Right, but there blasters can't fire as fast as live ammunition weapons, we can dodge em."

"Screw that, if we co out there that minigun will turn us into confetti!"

As if to illustrate this point, Fayden sprayed overhead while laughing.

Dyne cringed "sorry, but wear packing it in, it's better if we just logout right now, at least we'll be able to get away."

"You don't get away by running..."

 **(0-0)**

 **Fayden: 3rd person**

'hmmm, they haven't done anything for awhile...'

Fayden looked at the wall, just in time to see them charge out. One stayed behind to give covering began moving over to a better position, so he didn't notice Sinon dive down and aim at him. Only the prediction line saved him as he jerked back, the bullet grazing his nose.

Fayden looked over and grinned as he aimed his gun at Sinon, he revved it up and fired a burst, only to catch a bullet and miss.

Growling he glanced over to Dyne, and when he looked back Sinon was gone.

Then Dyne started screaming and charged Faydens clients, he got gunned down easy, The guys started laughing, only to be blown up by a grenade.

"Idiots, now, for the sniper..."

Looking around the ground for her, he didn't see her.

"If she's not on the ground, then she's..."

Pointing the minigun up at the closest building he settled his sight on her just in time. He sprayed the gun and got her in the gut.

"Heh, nice try." Fayden almost turned around when he saw a glint, looking back he saw Sinon flying down towards him, he brought the gun around, aimed, and it clicked.

"Fuck"

"Your dead."

Fayden dived sideways as fast as he could, dropping the minigun, it didn't save him, the sniper round teared his arm of and he got the bleeding out warning on his hub. He propped himself up against a wall and clutched his stump.

The sound of a pistol clambering a round sounded like thunder to Faydens ears.

His response?

"HehehehahahahaHAHAHAHA." He started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Sinon demanded as she pointed the gun at his head.

"He he, you have balls, you know that, diving out of a tower and sniping me in mid-air? Thats some god tier shit right there, Tell me the name of the one who beat me?"

"...Sinon."

"Heh, well Sinon, hears my card."

A message icon popped up in the corner of her screen.

"Now, the little matter of me being alive." Fayden grinned at Sinon."You know what to do."

She pulled the trigger and Fayden slumped down.

Sinon turned around and began walking away. But then curiosity got the better of her and she opened the message she got.

 **To:Sinon**

 **From:Fayden**

 **So, if your reading this im dead, good job, i like you, meet me at the Firewater bar at Glocken.**

 **Trust me, i'll make it worth it.**

 **Im there from twelve to three on weekends. See you there.**

 **By the way, i have a delayed dead-man switch on.**

And under the final line was a troll face.

Sinon had enough time to widen her eyes before being blown up.

 **(0-0)**

As Fayden waited at the respawn screen he thought of the days events. First, he walked around with a hunter group, then he gunned down a lot of raiders.

Then Sinon killed him.

Impressive to, next time it'll be harder though.

 _'wont let her get an execution bonus next time.'_

And then he spawned in his bosses house in Glocken. Helmet back on and minigun holstered

"Oh hey, mister bigshot is here."

They were around a table playing cards, waiting for him.

"I killed them all."

"Huh, good, good. So, here's your payment, and a bonus, for the above average performance." Walking over to Fayden the Boss opened a trade request.

Fayden opened it and got his payment, and the bonus.

"An 1887?"

"Just equip it." The boss told him.

Fayden did so, pulled it out, and inspected it.

An 1887, lever-action shotgun with the stock and barrel sawed of leaving a handle and a short barrel. Fayden did the only thing that made this gun exceedingly badass. He flip-cocked it. And it worked. Fayden simply nodded his head, pulled out his double barrel from his thigh, dropped it, and then placed the '87 in the holster.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Fayden said as he walked out the house.

"And now, to the clan bar to get shit faced."


	3. Oh hey, the story

**Sorry this is a day late. But its 4k so. eh. Hope you enjoy, sorry if some people seem OOC.**

The firewater bar. The base of the wraiths, Fayden's clan. It can be described as cyberpunk-space-western. A description given by Fayden. Its located in the rich part of Glocken. It is enclosed around the outside with two parts separated by a gape falling down into the undercity with a bridge across it. The public side is meant for gaining money, and to watch as players try to get to the clan side only to get turned back, or thrown over the edge.

Fayden, being an egotistical bastard, has a throne made of guns that he sits in for all to see. It's where he is now, one leg over the arm rest, arms crossed staring of into space thinking.

Its Saturday, about to be one PM, there has been minimal information on death gun too. This irked Fayden as he went through the trouble of moving his bar to the japan severs. All the info he got was stat estimations and what guns he has, and who he shot.

Nothing else.

Fayden took a deep breath and blew it out loudly followed by standing up.

Walking towards Killa, who just crossed the bridge, he got his hopes up.

"I got nothing boss."

 _'Dammit'_

"*Sigh*, how is my order coming?"

"Oh, the shotgun? I'll be done in a month." Killa said cautiously, knowing full well what the terrifying thing Fayden ordered is.

Fayden turned around and walked to the good bar, grabbing a mug of Sex on the Beach.

"Why do you drink that stuff?" Killa asked as he slid next to Fayden.

Siping it and humming in approval, Fayden looked over to him."Oh, im sorry I don't drink something called dog shit, barbed wire addition, instead of something that tastes good."

Fayden got on his knees and put his hands together looking at Killa.

"Oh please, ever so great taster of alcohol, please, remove my logical thoughts and show me the way to terrible alcohol."

Some of the clan members laughed a bit, before a guard came from the bridge.

"Uh, Fayden, some sort chick is saying you asked her to come and she answered the question correctly."

Fayden stood up and looked over.

"Shit, she actually came? Huh, send her over."

Walking back over to his throne Fayden sat down and waited. As Sinon approached he saw her eyebrow rise, but she had fire in her eyes.

When she got there, everyone started looking at her.

"You have come."

"You said you'd make this worth it."

Standing up, Fayden motioned towards behind him.

"I will, but first i have to show you something."

Moving around he walked to an elevator behind the chair, Sinion following. Entering he pushed a button, and when Sinon entered the elevator the doors closed.

 **(0-0)**

 **Sinon: 3rd Person**

Sinon was... interested. After Fayden's bomb blew her up, the next time she logged in she went to an info broker and spent 500,000 credits on everything they could get together, she was surprised. His level was one of the highest, breaching the top thirty in the game at a solid 23rd. He has the highest Vitality stat known, he has a good amount of Legendary tier gear, and he has a guild that consists of people who actually killed him in combat, through any means. A guild 67 members strong. He also moved to this server recently and his men( and women) have been looking for death gun. Over all, he was one of the best players she's seen, and he said he'd make visiting him worth it.

She hoped, deep down that maybe he could help.

As the elevator stopped Fayden pressed a button and the doors opened, to a view of Glocken, and the wastes beyond.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fayden asked the question not turning around.

Sinon narrowed her eyes, not responding.

Fayden began gesturing with his hands as he began to speak.

"This, is humanity, in all its glory. Order, interwoven with chaos. Life surrounded by death. Heh. The background of this place is it's a spaceship turned city on an apocalyptic world. And the people? Everyone is here for a reason. The time it takes to get this far is far more than casual gamers put in. Only the ones who want something are still here. Money, power, fame..."

Turning around Fayden looked Sinon in the eyes.

"..Strength..."

 _'What, how does he, no, he's playing with you.'_

Sinon looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"If you're going to say something then say it!"

"Hmmm, you are an enigma. You could have shot me from afar, you didn't, and then you charge me full force, and then, instead of diving for cover you jump out of a building trying to kill me. Do you know what this tells me?"

"What."

"You."

Fayden moved towerds her.

"Are here."

Standing a small distance from her he began to get down to face level.

"To prove something to yourself."

As Fayden said these words he was eye to eye with Sinon.

"And you haven't done it yet."

Sinon punched him _hard._ And with Fayden being one of the players who play with pain on, it hurt.

"Ow, haha, aw, good good, you're not a wimp. You passed you first test."

Sinon was still fuming, but also curious.

"What test?"

"My tests, tests made to weed out the weak, made to show me who can help themselves so i can help them."

"So what, help people who help themselves? How do i care."

Sinon was still upset, but it was more fuming than raging inferno.

"Well, first of all, you have a good poker-face, but your eyes tell."

Sinon was ready to punch him again, and this time it wouldn't be the top head...

"Ok, ok, I get it, touchy, but yes, i will help out, between Deathgun hunting and the facts that my raiding spots are now fresh again i still have time to kill. And" Fayden said trailing off, holding up a finger."Snipers are more effective in pairs."

Sinon thought about it. Worse case scenario is she has to kill him again, and she hasn't tried having a partner before. It may help out...

"To hell with it, i guess i can try it out."

Fayden grinned widely.

"Cool, i haven't used a sniper in a while, Itll be good to get some practice in, partner." Fayden finished clapping with both hands before making finger guns and pointed at her playfully.

'Oh no, he's one of those people...' Sinon thought in dread, at the thought of what he is going to do in the future

 **(0-0)**

As the days turned to weeks and Fayden and Sinon went through playing, Sinon got happier. She introduced Fayden to Spiegel, she joined in on the clans monthly under-city dungeon raid, and survived.( Only Killa, Laz and a few more survived, Fayden died trying to stab the boss with his shotgun's bayonet). Faydens also pretty funny when he's not in business mode. The look on his face when she told him that everyone is speaking English, and it's not his translator that's the reason he can talk to her was priceless. She even had it screen-caped and whenever she looks at it she always chuckles a bit. He acts like a big kid to. When he found a trench-coat that's black with glowing red tribal markings on it for sale from someones dungeon raid, he begged, _begged_ , everyone to give him the money to buy it.

And when he got it he went out with them to help farm for an item that they really want.

When it was Sinon's turn, he helped get a Scope from a Sniper boss. It was a robot mount that shoots anyone who it sees, when it response it does so in a random area and you have to find it. Suffice to say, Fayden found out the easiest way to farm it is to have bait.

He still drinks to the memory of his Ranger Sequoia as it got destroyed. He got a Smith and Wesson 500 though, a massive revolver that holds five shots and literally gives you the broken arm debuff if you fire it with one hand and low strength.

As Sinon sat in the Firewater looking through the available jobs, she remembered all the times. It wasn't all bad. Fayden didn't nag her, much, the bars DJ has good taste in music, and no one has tried to pull anything. Mostly because the last time it happened in the clan Lazeras threw them into the hole.

 _'Hmm, the Bullet of Bullets is on in a week, and with Fayden here he'll join in.'_

And as if thinking his name summoned him, Fayden kicked in the door. He had a insane grin on to so everyone got ready to log off.

"Guess what i got Guys!"

Gorsen's face scrunched up, and then his eyes widened.

"Oh god, its done isn't it?"

Fayden pointed to him with a smile.

"Oh yes it is, and it works like a beauty ."

Fayden opened his inventory and pulled out an AA-12. Its red and black with a wicked looking bayonet on it.

"...So, whats it do?" A member asked.

"It can take a chain feed."

the implications of this made people react in different ways.

An AA-12, that is capable of being loaded like a LMG, with an unknown amount of shells? Even more hacker accusations will be made against him.

Sinon looked at him with a dry look.

"How much did it cost to buy you that?"

Fayden lost his smile and looked at his credits.

"... I swear i had two billion more credits here somewhere..."

Fayden was then thrown into the hole by Hercalin.

"NO REGRETSSss..."

 **(0-0)**

 **The next day.**

Kirito had no clue where he was going. There was no guide at all. And to make it worse he was told the best way to get on his feet is to join a guild.

Like he knew how to join a guild!

He managed to get somewhere where no-one was at. As he wondered around he finally spotted some blue haired girl. Running up to her he started talking.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where..."

He trailed of as Sinon looked at him.

 _'uh oh, she thinks im hit en on her.'_

"Yeah what?"

When he didn't respond she looked him up and down.

"Your first time in the game huh?"

"Huu, I, um..." ' _Oh my god she thinks im a girl too.'_

"Were do you wanna go?"

As Kirito made more weird and kinda sad noises he thought of his predicament.

 _'(Sounds of emotional agony)'_

"Yes, its my first time, im looking for a place to by a cheap gun, oh and i also need to find out where the governor's office is."

"Oh sure, i can show you."

As Sinon started walking Kirito followed behind.

 _'Its not cool, but ill keep letting her think im a girl for a while.'_

As the two rode a escalate upwards Kirito looked around the city.

"By the way, why do you want to go to the Governors office?"

"Um, someone told me that i should join a Guild, and that it'll help prepare me for an event called the bullet of bullets."

"The B-o-B, I don't know, its in a week and it usually takes some effort to get into a guild. That and you just started playing, your stats might not be good enough."

"Oh, i converted, so all my skills have been transferred from another game."

"If you say so. So anyway, you picked a heck of a game to play. It's all grimy and stinks of oil. And some people can get more violent than other games"

"Well, I've only played fantasy games up till now, their fun, but i thought id play a cyber game for once."

They stopped walking as Kirito watched a giant sign with a tricked out P90 float by advertising 'Pyros gun-shop'.

"I was also interested in what gun battles were like."

"Really? It takes guts to start out wanting to go for B-o-B like that. Lets hope you up with a gun then, i know this great shop, my Guildmate showed me a week ago, let's go."

"Ok"

As the two walked Kirito began thinking of his options. He Has a week to get into B-o-B, and even he doesn't want to jump into an event against the best players.

"Sinon?"

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"Well, you said Guildmate, Do you think i could join?"

"Oh, well...I'm not really in it, i just got used to saying that. And the only way to get in is if you can kill the leader."

"Really? Thats a, strange way to join."

"*sigh*, the leader, Fayden, is..." Sinon trailed off as a memory of Fayden surfaced.

 _'I AM UNKILLABLE FIGHT ME COWARD HAHAHAHAHA!'_

"... _Very_ , egotistical. But he's a good guy. I'll show you to him."

"Oh, thanks."

 _'Wait, Fayden, i know that name. He was mentioned in the briefing, he leads the Wraiths and they were asking around about Deathgun, when someone tried to join to get info he got thrown into the pit in the middle of the bar. He was said to be one of the moe ruthless guild leaders in GGO'_

 **(0-0)**

As they got to the store they were greeted by a black-haired, red-eyed man in his thirtys, that also had a Russian accent.

"Hello, and welcome to my- Oh its you Sinon, hi." After seeing Sinon he dropped the accent." Hows Fayden liking the shotgun?"

"He likes it. I brought my friend along to get a gun."

"Fresh spawn?"

"Fresh spawn."

"Well Feel free to lock in the back, i have some cheap weapons there."

AS they walked to the back of the store, past other players Sinon filled in kirito.

"Thats Pyro, no-one knows whether he's a player or a NPC, he is always there, but anyway."

Kirito looked around at all the guns in awe of the collective firepower.

"Wow, it looks like this place has everything!"

"Yeah well, the two types of weapons mostly used in GGO are optical guns and live ammo guns. An optical gun is lighter and is more accurate, but it has its draw backs, if someone has a shield depending on what type it can reduce damage or completely negate it. If you want to join the Wraiths, Faydens clan, a live ammo gun is your best bet."

"Okay."

"Alright, lets start with your stats, highest one first."

"Um, i guess my strength is the highest, and speed after that."

You're a STR-AGI type huh? Ok Youve got two choices for your main weapon..."

As Sinon went on, Kirito's face slowly got more and more depressed.

"Oh, wait a sec, you said you just converted didn't you? Do you have any credits?"

"Yeah i should, lets see, i have a thousand credits."

"Everybody gets that when they start. Hmm, if that's all you have the most you can afford is going to be a small ray gun. And for a live ammo gun a thousand wont even get you a used revolver, even with Pyros fresh spawn discount."

"Listen, if you want, i could loan you the money to buy a gun."

Kirito started waving his hands back and forth as he spoke. "Thats really sweat of you but i couldn't, uh, i know, does this game have anything in it where a new player like me could go get some money?"

"Well, i don't recommend it, but there are casinos and gambling games, like that one."

Sinon pointed to 'untouchable'.

As Sinon explained it, and prediction lines when some guy in blue try to win, they didn't notice Fayden, Laz, Gorsen, and Herc walk towards it.

"If you can beat this, ill give you a million credits." Laz said with a smug look on her face.

Herc looked at Fayden, then the game.

"And I'll give you two."

Fayden smirked under his helmet. 'Good thing i already know how to beat it...'

As some blue guy got wasted Fayden walked over to the console, followed by his friends. He opened his menu and began equipping an item.

Laz looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

Gorsen answered for him."He is taking of his holograph generator."

As he took it off, and went from six feet to seven, causing people to whistle at such a rare skin, he explained to laz, not noticing Sinon or kirito.

"From what you told me it'll target my hit-box, which with the holograph doesn't change, but my sight does move down two feet. So without i can see better."

Around them people were making bets on how far he gets, most not betting past the second line. Gorsen bet he would actually make it to the end.

Kirito got to him before he pressed the button. Fayden glanced down at the girlish looking player.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to play." Kirito answered with a determined look on his face.

Fayden looked, and laughed a bit.

"Im going first, but if you can make it after me, ill give you the money."

People uuuuuuu'ed at his confidence and snickered at the thought of either the massive guy or the fresh spawn actually making it.

He pressed the button, preparing to run, his armor equipped.

Three.

Two.

One.

The moment the gate opened he bolted. When the first prediction lines appeared he simply dodged to the side not stopping. Fayden kept running at the robot, sliding under the next shots without a care in the world. By the time the robot reloaded he was already halfway there. As the next six shots lined up on him, he kept going. When the rounds hit him and failed to stun him or deal enough damage to kill him, he kept going. The robot only had time to fire three lasers before it was smashed through the wall behind it.

Nothing happened for a second, then all the money began pouring from the top hole. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, except Gorsen, who went around collecting the money from the bet. The pile flashed blue before dispersing and Fayden came walking out scratching his chin, helmet having been put in his inventory.

As he got to the exit he saw Sinon looking at him with a shocked look.

"Oh my god, how did you do that?"

Fayden simply leaded on the post as he explained.

"Simple, the way the game works is if it does 'lethal' damage to you, you die. And since no one wears armor they die pretty fast. The blue guy might have lived if he keep going and had his armor on, and with my Vitality and armor rating, a couple of shots from that revolver and some lazes mean nothing to me."

Looking over to Kirito Fayden smirked.

"Your time to do some-than kid."

Kirito touched the pad, waited for the tome, and ran.

(0-0)

Fayden POV

 _'Hmm, he's Naruto running.'_

The kid dodged the first three shots, then weaved through the next ones. He dodged the first burst and then slid under the next six shot burst as-well. As the revolver began to shoot lasers Kirito jumped high in the air, landed, and then placed his hand on the robot.

it was as impressive as it was in a different timeline, but with less money pouring out.

As he walked back, Sinon was freaking out at two people beating the 'unbeatable' game in a row.

"Wha-How, I've never seen reflexes like that, i mean, at the end, you dodged the lasers at about two meters away. At that range the time between you seeing the bullet lines and the shots fired, well, that's it, there shouldn't have been anytime between them!"

"Uh, really?"

Fayden gave him a deadpan look.

"You just beat that thing without getting hit, after I tanked through the damage and beat it. We basically just told these people the meaning of life."

"Well, since it's a game of dodging bullets,-" Fayden interupted with a snorted"- I just predicted the bullet lines, you know, predicted the predictions."

"Y-you, predicted the predictions?!"

Another player looked at Fayden and pointed.

"And you! How much health do you have?"

Fayden looked at the guy, before gaining a questioning look before opening his stats.

"Well, lets see, health, health, no , ah, there it is. My health is, One thousand two hundred and fifty-three."

Everything stopped.

"Bu-but, the only way to get that high is if you raised your Vitality level through the roof!"

Fayden nonchalantly removed a drink from his inventory.

"The answer to this is easy my friends." Fayden took a sip from the bottle.

"Git gud."

 **(0-0)**

 **YOLOKILLA420 POV**

'Shit shit shit, gota get away, get away, find Fayde'

Was what was running through Killa's mind as he was running through the alleyways. Coming up to a corner he grabbed onto a pole and used it to fling him around the corner. He still caught a glimpse of what was behind him though.

'FUCK HES BEHIND ME STILL'

Opening his phone he tried calling Fayden, no response. He called Tornado, a clan member, he picked up.

"uh, hey Kil-"DEATHGUNS AFTER ME!"

"Wha, oh shit, GUYS, GET TO THE TRUCK. Were are you?"

"I'm coming up to the bar, I'm near the garage's turn off point."

"Got it."

Tornado hung up. Killa screamed at him and said mean things about his mother.

Seeing a fire escape he jumped off a trashcan and grabbed on. As he climbed up a bullet pinged of the metel next to him, making him rush up the stairs and across the roof. As he got to the edge he had nowhere to go. Turing around he saw Deathgun standing across the roof looking at him.

"Uh, sup?"

 ** _"Who are you to ask about me?"_**

"Well, im killa, part of the Wraiths, and our boss wants you head."

Killa was stalling for time, getting a message telling him that Tornado would be there in thirty seconds.

Deathgun began to pull out his pistol, and Killa saw something.

"Laughing Coffin, your part of Laughing Coffin, your killing people still."

Deathgun pulled his gun and pointed.

 ** _"Someone found out, so, how do you know?"_**

Getting a message from tornado and hearing a truck pull up under him, killa thanked fast.

"I fucked your mom." Dropping a flashbang he dived of the building into the back of the truck below him.

Deathgun ran to the edge of the building, and lined up the perfect shot on Killa, pulled the trigger, and a orange shield came into existence, coming from a device on Tornado's arm.

"GO GO GO."

As the driver floored it, Killa caught his breath.

"dude, what happened?"

"I was, huh, going to an info broker, huh, and then he showed up."

"Dude, shit, log of, we'll get back to the bar. I think you need a drink IRL"

"Yeah, i think ill do that."

Going through the menu Killa logged out.

As he woke up from the game, he heard someone knocking on his door.

Looking around, he noticed his window open.

"Huh, housekeeping must have opened it."

"You can come in."

The person opened the door and a Killas sister Asuna walked in.

"Are you okay? I heard you panting in here."

Kouichirou waved his hand.

"Dont worry, just an intense fight on GGO."

"Oh, okay."

As Asuna left the room, Killa fell back on his bed.

"What did you get me into Fayden."

He never saw the person in a hoodie drop from his window and sneak off.

 **Well, hows them apples. Yes, i added Asuna's brother. Yes, i pulled it out of my ass for no reason. Yes, it will tie in somehow.  
**

 **Please review. Follow/Fav if you want.**


	4. Lets learn how to shoot guns

**I have a reason this is late. The snow that covered most of the northeast of America cancelled School, so i did what anyone would do.**

 **Sleep, play video games, and eat.**

 **Anyway, im glad people are liking this so far.**

 **On to the story.**

 **(Edited)**

Our heroes and assorted assholes stood around Pyro's shop looking at weapons. Fayden, Gorsen and Herc were discussing weapons with Pyro, as Laz Kirito and Sinon looked at guns for Kirito.

"I'm confused about the specs for this assault rifle, i mean, this things ginormous, so whys the caliber of the bullets it fires smaller than submachinguns?"

"I'm confused how someone like you can dodge bullets like a ghost and not know that. You converted from another game, what did you play before this one?"

"Nothing special, just one of those typical fantasy games, is all."

Laz, who is leaning against a wall, interjects at this moment.

"To answer your question, back in the old days America made the M16, it was made to pack a bigger punch and be more accurate, but with a smaller caliber. Kinda like how a smaller caliber sniper can do can do about the same damage a shotgun with a slug at close range does."

"Oh."

"You have no idea what any of that means do you?"

"Uhh"

Laz pushed from the wall shaking her head.

As the three walked through the shop looking around Sinon was talking about Kirito's options.

"Now that you have three hundred K you can buy pretty much any gun you want, it all comes down to what you want and what you think would work best for you."

"Yep, Pistols, Smgs, shotguns, assault rifles, LMGs, sniper rifles, explosives-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but what are these?"

As Sinon and laz looked they saw a rack filled with small rods with holes on one end.

"Oh, those are Photon swords."

"Photon?"

"Its a beam of light that cuts things. Photon sword is the official name but people call them laser blades, beam sabers, and something else I can't remember."

"Light Sabers." Laz interjected, going through her inventory.

"Oh cool, you can use a sword here?"

"Oh you can use a lot more than a sword," Laz started, "Knifes, machetes. Pretty sure someone uses a fire-axe in the clan."

Sinon looked over at Laz.

"Really, they aren't to common from what I've seen."

"Oh, well, yeah, over here they aren't used, but people go crazy over melee builds over on the American servers. And the rage made when someone gets killed with a sword is not something to pass up on."

"Why don't people use them over here then?" Kirtio asked.

"Well, it's a sword, you have to get close and if your crazy enough to got that close you'll get shot full of holes."

"That, and us Americans have no sense of self-preservation at times."

"So basically its good as long as you get close enough."

"Yeah I guess, but even with your skill with dodging if there's a full auto gun firing-ugh" She stopped talking as Kirito picked up the Light Saber and walked towards the counter.

"Guess he just wants to use a sword." Laz said as she started following, Closing her inventory.

"*sigh*, why does everyone do stupid stuff. "

As Kirito walked to the counter he heard Fayden very adamantly talking about weapons.

"NOOOO, KATANAS ARE SHIT AGAINST ARMOR. Flesh? ill give you that, but they are worse than shit if you try to chop someone with armor on. All swords are."

Gorsen replied with hands behind his back, thumbs up to the other guys.

"What about Lazer Katanas?"

The look on Fayden's face turned from annoyance to full-fledged indignant anger.

"OF COURSE A FUCKING LAZER WOULD GO THROUGH ARMOR YOU DU-"[mute]""

As Fayden continued ranting while walking around, thinking everyone could hear him after he accidentally muted himself, Kirito walked up to the counter and placed down the sword.

"Ahh, one of these. Heh, haven't sold one of these since Pyro bought all the red bladed ones for 'Clan activity's' "

After going through the buy request Kirito pulled out the sword and turned it on.

It was exactly like a light saber in every way shape and form.

 _"Ahh, so you have joined the light."_

Everyone wiped around to see...Fayden holding a cup to his face in the dark.

Fayden wiped out his hand and a red light saber burst out, covering him in red light as his coat glowed a dark bloody red.

 _"Join the dark side. We have bacon."_

Gorsen and Herc moved to his flank and pulled out red Sabers as well.

 _"Ah, we outnumber you young jedi, what will you do now?"_

Sinon, sighing in exasperation, face palmed.

"What are you doing?"

 _"Can you not see, I, am a sith lord, yeesssss."_

"To be fare, you sound like Bane from Dark Knight."

 _"Shut up Gorsen."_

"Bitch i'll stab you."

 _"Bring it, skrub lord."_

As the three started attacking each other, Sinon, Laz, Kirito, and Pyro where sweat dropping.

"He is the leader of the Wraiths?"

"*sigh* Yes." Was both Sinon and Laz's replies.

"So, now that you have a main, you need a sidearm and equipment." Sinon started, trying to get through the day without another incident.

"Since the B-O-B is in a week we can go dungeon crawling for some better loot, but in the mean time we need to get usable weapons and armor."

"How much money you got Key?" Laz asked leaning over to look at Kiritos inventory.

"Uhh Key?"

"Everyone has nicknames, Even Fayden is a nickname. He swapped his tag to it."

"Oh, well, I have...two hundred k."

"Well that makes sense with Pyro's Fresh spawns discount."

"Hmm, that's good enough to buy most non-special pistols, if I were you, I would go with more accuracy and less stopping power." Sinon told Kirito.

"Actually, if Keys going for melee, the best two options would be a powerful high damage pistol like a revolver or hand cannon to weaken the target for the killing blow, or a fast firing weapon to stun and mess with there aim." Laz said moving to look at the pistols.

Sinon looked at her with respect, while Kirito thought of that.

"Wow. That...makes a lot of sense. How much do you know about gun strategy?"

"Well, i really only use pistols or heavy machineguns, but i do coordinate the raids and I've gained a good eye for this kind of stuff key. So, since you don't have the money for a hand cannon, i would suggest one of the Glocks that is modded for full auto."

"Oh, ok, uhh, whats a glock?"

"Oh, only the most well-known semi automatic pistol after the 1911. Its kinda boxy on top with a regular handle. I would tell you all the factoids about it but i know it would go over your head."

Sinon, deciding to take pity on Kirito, handed him one.

"Once you buy it we can go to the range."

 **(0-0)**

At the firing range the group were getting ready to teach Kirito how to shot a gun.

"First, you know how to hold it?"

Kirito responded with a 'i guess' as he held it in his left hand and closed his left eye.

"Its lighter than i thought."

"Thats cause it a 'plastic gun'" Laz replied, air quoting.

"The recoil isn't to bad on it, well, when you're not shooting full auto."

As Sinon finished, Laz lightly slapped his arm.

"Both hands on the gun, and both eyes open Key."

"Oh, ok."

Aiming the gun at the target, Kirito gained a surprised look on his face.

"So right now you should be seeing a green circle in your field of vision."

"Is it suppose to be shrinking and expanding like that?"

"Yep, it's called the bullet circle, your offensive assist system. Your bullets will hit at random inside the circle."

"How do i increase my accuracy?"

Fayden took this time to finally do something useful.

"There are a few ways. Get closer, fire more bullets. As your stats go up it will naturally get smaller, luck will make them have a higher chance of hitting your target. But for now? Be calm, lower your heart rate. Think of it not as a gun, but as an extension of yourself."

At this point Fayden pointed his Glock at the target.

"It's all in your mind to. Think you'll hit, will the bullets to be more accurate, and it will be so."

Fayden pulled the trigger and very rapidly all the bullets in the magazine fired out into the target.

"Of course," Fayden started, slapping the return button absent mindedly with his gun hand, "It could all be bullshit and im imagining things, but it works for me."

Fayden finished of as the target got to them. The chest up to the jaw were shredded.

Resetting the target Kirtio aimed the gun, and tried to take Fayden advice into account.

"This is harder than I thought."

Kirito concentrated, everyone else also waited with bated breath, or eating chips. Dammit Fayden.

Then Kirtio took the shoot. Fayden snorted at the look on his face, gaining a nostalgia trip from remembering his first time shooting as the target moved towards them.

"No way, I missed?"

"Of course you did Key, you don't have anime protagonist skills. It takes time to get the hang of it."

 **(0-0)**

As they left Pyro's Fayden pressed a button on his wrist.

"So, I hear from Sinon that you want to join?"

Kirito looked at him with a determined look on his face.

"I do, and it doesn't seem like it would be to hard either."

Fayden gave a shit eating grin.

"Confidence, I like that, well, if you keep up and get to the bar I'll give you a fight."

The Rhino, a large motorcycle with massive wheels rolled up to Fayden. On it were some holsters on each side for weapons. It was painted red and black and had a spike on the front, much like a Rhino would have.

"See yah."

Fayden got on and floored it, weaving between traffic.

Sinon looked on.

"How are we going to catch up? He knows you're a fresh spawn. Why would he, wait, he's Fayden."

Kirtio looked around, and saw a three-wheeled buggy for sale. Grabbing Sinon with a "I know what to do." Kirito pushed her onto the seat and hopped on.

He pushed the buy button and Speed of the platform they were on.

"Better hang on!"

As he drove down the access ramp and passed some cars he saw Fayden driving nonchalantly, as if waiting for them. As Fayden looked back he saw them, grinned and gave Kirito a nod, then he drove off While Kirito caught up.

"Wait a sec, these are supposed to be ridiculously hard to drive, only a few people i know can handle them so how come you can!"

"Oh, well i use to play a lot of racing games back in the day." Kirito answered swerving around the bus, nearly bumping into Fayden.

"Why hello there, having a good time Sinon?"

Kirito looked back at Sinon and she was hugging onto his waist, then she started laughing.

"This is awesome! Go on, punch it, beat Fayden!"

As Fayden and Kirito drove away everyone else stood at the railing watching the drive on.

"Sooooo, should we call Cody to bring around the VTOL?"

"Yeah Gorsen, I'm not driving back."

"Thats just 'cause your a shit driver."

"Herc, im going to castrate you."

 **(0-0)**

Two Players stood at the entrance to the FireWater. Both Where wearing heavy armor which looked like bomb suits.

These were Flame and Frost. Twin brothers that thought it would be cool to be a duo. Both use heavy Lmg's but Flame uses a flamethrower and Frost uses modified version that sprays liquid nitrogen.

"So, do you think that Fayden is going to crash through the front door with the Rhino again?"

"Probably. If he has the money he does it."

Just as Frost finished they saw Fayden turn of the Highway followed by some kid with Sinon on the back of his three-wheeler.

"Should we move?"

"Probably."

As the two on bouncer duty moved away from the entrance, some people who wanted inside thought they could get in.

Fayden rammed through them and crashed into the bar, doors being destroyed.

As Kirito pulled to a stop he looked at the wreckage.

"Is he...going to be alright?"

"Hmm, oh, well in the city your health doesn't go down, so people do reckless thing like sky diving and dramatic entrances."

As Sinon got of the bike and walked to the entrance, the twins moved back to the door.

"Hello Sinon, is she with you?" Flame asked, gesturing towards Kirito.

"Yeah."

"Well, go right in ladies." Frost answered.

After they walked in, Kirito admiring the armor the twins wore, Flame asked a question.

"Was that person a guy or girl?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to find out."

(0-0)

"OWWWW."

Fayden sat up from the wreckage of his bike, it despawning and the repair request popping up in front of him, Tornado helped him up.

"Dude, Killa almost got caped by Deathgun."

Pressing the **yes** option on the repair request, Fayden walked away with an "OK" before swinging around.

"WHAT?"

"I mean, I saved him, but still."

"...WHAT?"

"Jesus, he logged of, he'll tell you what happened after he feels safe again. I don't know."

"Ok, I didn't expect that, at all."

"So, whose the kid with Sinon?"

"Kirito, and im pretty sure he's a guy. Like, seventy percent. Oh, and he wants to join, get the pit ready."

As Tornado walked of grinning and ready to watch, Sinon and Kirito walked up to him.

"So, you made it. Well. Once we get all the casualsl out we can begin!"

"Casuals?"

Sinon answered Kirito with a sigh.

"He means all the people who aren't above a certain level."

"Oh, so what are we going to do then?"

Fayden held out his arms as lights turned on, showing a maze of traps and leftover marks of many a gunfights.

"We fight, in the pit!"

 **I never said i wasn't a terrible person and never did cliffhangers.**

 **Anyway, i have two question for all of you.**

 **First, what about my story draws you to it, as opposed to others.**

 **Second, because of the way you play these games, in the SAO universe, is it possible for blind, mute, and deaf people to see, talk, and hear in the games? To me, it seams like you can, i just want some more opinions.**


	5. A probaly terrible fight IDK

**Ok. Thanks to for all the follows. It makes this lazy asshole happy people like my stuff.**

 **And sorry about the wait. I had writers-block and vacation.**

 **A most evil combo.  
**

 **I dont know how to feel about the fight in this chapter and any and all constructive criticism is very welcomed.**

 **And i also cleaned up the previous chapters.**

 **(Slight edits)**

Fayden stood in the cage, ready for the doors to open into the arena.

 _'That PVP enabler was worth every cent.'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, today you pay to witness the leader of the wraiths, the butcher, the hitman, FAYDEN!"

Gorsen, putting on his announcer voice, got the crowds blood pumping.

"And his challenger, the swordsman KIRITO!"

And with that the gates fell and the siren blared.

Fayden walked out of his start and got into position.

 _'OK. Key will most likely come from the front or left, depending on how he is, so ill be ready for both.'_

Kirito was on the offensive, deciding to end this quickly. He moved through the arena, remembering the layout from earlier. Turning on his light saber he stopped right before he went around. Then the corner started exploding from the shotgun blasts.

"I know your there."

Fayden started closing the distance, as kirito looked around for an opportunity.

The maze itself was taken directly from the undercity. It had pipes and electronic stuff like the maintenance portion of the underground of cites in this day and age. Lucky for kirito he remembered that laser blades are hot and heat and water make steam. Slashing a water pipe the area was covered with steam.

Fayden cursed as he reached up to activate the thermal on his helm. A flash filled his vision as it turned on and he barely dodged the blade as he ducked backward and kicked out.

Kirito grabbed his leg and tried to slash at Fayden, but the barrel of the Shotgun swung around making him let go and duck. Rolling away Fayden came up into a kneeling position and sweeped the area.

"Clever, almost got me too, tell me, you say you can predict bullet lines, but can you..."

Dropping his shotgun he threw out two flashbangs in opposite directions, closing his eyes and looking down to protect himself.

As he heard a startled cry he pulled his Smith and Wesson 500. One foot long, a five shot Cylinder and shooting bullets meant for killing large African Animals it was probably overkill, but Fayden didn't care. Fayden scanned the area, then felt bullets hitting him in the back, he spun around and fanned the hammer. Kirito blocked or weaved around the bullets. Shooting the last one Fayden pulled a Machete from his back. It was an everyday regular looking instrument. He brought it up and blocked the sword.

Kirito and Fayden pushed of each other and they started circling each other, the fog clearing.

"Yeah, regular melee weapons block lazer swords, kinda bull but." Ending with a shrug Fayden dropped the revolver and darted his eyes towards the AA-12.

Kirito dashed forwards, but Fayden wanted that. He pulled the sawed off from his hip and fired it at waist level.

It made Kirito move to the side, then Fayden charged.

Kirito Started shooting, seven or so rounds hit Fayden in the chest, but he kept going.

Kirito backed up as Fayden got to him, Fayden putting him on the defensive.

Kirito eyes widened in shock, Fayden wasn't fast but he was unpredictable.

 _'This guys crazy. He's leaving himself open, but if i go for an attack he will get a hit in to. Wait, if i can block his sword with my gun i can get in a blow that will end him.'_

 _'Hmmm Key isn't going for the kill, so i might have to use another flash. I'll be blind too but as long as i can grab Key i can kill him.'_

The two put there plans into play at the same time, Fayden swung while pulling a flash, and Kirito blocked the machete and swung at him.

Turns out flashbangs and lightsabers don't mix.

The blade sliced through the tactical grenade and everything exploded. Both were thrown from the source while on fire. Kirito's experience and reaction speed saved him while Faydens endurance let him live. As the two stood, Kirito charged ready to end this.

Fortunately Fayden had one more trick up his coat.

He pulled a MP7, a fancy dandy cleaner looking UZI and started spraying.

Kirito, now weaponless, dodged and weaved like he was in the matrix. As Fayden's gun clicked empty he dropped it and charged, head down ready to ram into him. After a few feet he looked up.

 _'Funny, that looks like my machete'_

*WHACK*

As the lobotomized body of Fayden fell to the floor Kirito breathed heavily.

"Oh shit Fayden lost, well,GLORY TO THE WINNARRRRRRRRRR"

Kirito walked back up the stairs. As he reached the top all his gear and health were reset to when he went down them.

"Well shit, you made me look like a chump."

Snapping his head towards the voice Kirito saw Fayden sitting on a gun throne.

"So, you beat me fair and square. Welcome to the Wraiths."A evil smile graced Fayden's face "Haze him."

Everyone promptly grabbed him and chucked him into the pit that seemed a lot deeper than it did a minute ago.

 **(0-0)**

A good-sized group chilled outside a large door that resembles a vault door. Near the outskirts of the city.

"So Kirito, this dungeon isn't designed in till after you have good experience.'Cause your supposed to get a quest for this from another Dungeon, and no one expects it because it s in a safe zone. But, considering we have good players and you jumped from another game it should be fine."

Sinon looked up from her sniper with a blank face."Fayden, the last time you said that you tried to bayonet a boss."

"To be fair-"It ate you."-It wasn't that bad."

"Anyway, the plan is for you me and Herc to go first with Killa Laz and Sinon bringing up the rear."

"Uh, why are we here and what are we fighting?"

"To get you better gear and zombies."

The door opened with the hissing of hydraulics, bumping Fayden.

"Fuck, oh hey, its open, let's go."

As the six entered the door shut behind them and a decontamination unit started spraying them. The group took this time to equip their armor.

 ** _"Welcome to vault -ERROR-. four males and Two females. WARNING. DEADLY INFECTIOUS CONTAGION OUTBREAK. RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE EVACUATION Of UNINFECTED RESIDENCE."_**

At this everyone watched as Sinon's confused face slowly turned to face the deer in headlights look on Kiritos face.

"Wait, if theirs four guys and two girls...YOUR A GUY?!"

Kirito, in a bowed state, slowly looked up with an uncertain smile.

Of course, being in her underwear, Sinon was indignant and showed it.

"Uh, eh-"PERVERT" **-SLAP-**

"CALLED IT! GIMME YO MONEY!"

It was a strange situation. A large man prancing around with money in hand and a girl in underwear that just slapped a guy with the power of feminine rage.

As Sinon face moved between many different emotions Fayden paused in his dancing and looked at her.

"I know you pissed, but are you gonna put your shit on or are you pulling a dark souls?"

Sinon slowly turned to Fayden, who turned around towards the door pale.

"LETS GO INTO THE DUNGEON NOW AND NOT STAB ME."

He ran into the Vault shotgun out.

Sinon looked at Kirito.

"Once were done here, were enemies, and _nothing_ will save you."

She hefted her sniper and stomped inside. With her stuff on.

Everyone else simply tried to give Kirito encouragement as they entered.

"It's not that bad." Lazeris walked in.

"Your fucked." Hercalin walked in.

"I'll press F."Gorsen walked in.

"Wait, you're a guy?" Herc popped his head out of the door with scrunched eyebrows.

 **(0-0)**

A Lone human twitched in the hallway, illuminated by a working light above.

It was set to perfect the mood of the dungeon. The first people to enter thought it was a NPC or player. When they called out to it stopped twitching.

It slowly turned around face in shadow, and when they got to it, he would throw back his head revealing the disfigured zombified face he has and screech an ear grating sound that summoned the horde before latching onto a player and ripping them to shreds.

Of course that was when this dungeon was discovered.

Now the first zombie turned around and got a face full of buck shot.

"I got the first kill!"

"We know. Ok, Fay, Herc , and Key in front, Gor and Sin provide cover fire and i will cover anyone who needs reloads."

Moving through the hallways gunning down Zombies was a pretty simple thing. Kirito got good practice with his Glock getting head shots.

Kirito also got a look into the teamwork in a gun game.

Fayden and Hercalin cut down the zombies with ease. Shotgun blowing them apart and SMG cutting heads in half.

Gorsen and Sinon blew the heads off of many Zombies, calling out how many they got with each kill.

Neither have missed yet.

Lazeris periodically pulled her hand up and before anyone could blink blew six heads apart of zombie clumps that got to close.

Kirito himself cut down anything that got to close and took potshots at some.

Before he knew it they were standing amongst piles of bodies and surrounded by silence.

"Well, first levels done, lets loot." Fayden said before walking of. But not before leveling his shotgun and blowing a head of a fallen zombie. "Nice try."

As everyone fanned out in pairs of two, Fayden and Sinon, Herc and Gor, and Laz told Kirito to follow her, Kirito looked around the bunker.

"I'm guessing you're not use to this, playing fantasy stuff and all."

Laz spoke while rummaging through a locker that blocked a doorway.

"Huh, oh, uh yeah. Usually all the items are given to you after battle or in chests or something."

Grunting with effort as she pulled the locker out of the door Laz pulled out a flashlight and shined it in the room.

"Those same games that have armored Bikinis huh?"

"Wha-no, i don't play those games."

"Hm, your playing one right now."

"Wait what? I have not seen anyone wearing, uh, armor like that."

"Some people don't use their brains." Laz turned around and held out her arms.

"This is state of the art female spec ops armor. It took seven runs through a stealth dungeon to get it. Its form-fitting yes, but it fits my needs well. It gives armor, it boosts stealth, and it looks badass. And its not a bikini."

She picked up something off a table and tossed it at Kirito. He caught it with ease and looked at it. It was a computerized gauntlet for either arm.

"That will help with guns. It boosts you sensibility which in itself boosts your prediction lines. It also boost the speed you move your arm at."

"Oh, thanks." Kirito said with a smile, looking at the helmeted and hooded figure of Lazeris."

 _"Guys, we looted our sections, you done?"_ Hercs voice sounded out in both of their ears.

Puting her finger on the ear piece Laz conformed they were done as they went to regroup.

 **(0-0)**

 **So, before this there was an note saying i would update in a two weeks and make a for hounor fic.  
**

 **Yeah, that didnt happen, also i got rid of the end bit because in my Haitus i came up with a far better idea. yeah.**

 **So, leave a review.**

 **Yeah.**


	6. Another fight and possible plot progress

**Hey, so, if your new ignore this, if you read before than go read the end of chapter 5. Its changed. Barely, but importantly.**

 **(0-0)**

Walking to your desk you open up your browser. Drinking your morning beverage you open the news for GGO.

 **"NEW DLC LAUNCH LIVESTREAM."**

Curiosity getting the better of you you open it.

What follows will be rewatched and most likely turned into a GGO meme.

 **(0-0)**

"Im just saying Sinon, maybe he didnt try to act like a girl, maybe its a natural occurrence for him to be feminine."

Fayden pondered absent-mindedly as he ran out of ammo and looked for a magazine.

"Are you actually defending him?"

"No, only delaying the inevitable trashing of my bar."

Sliding a magazine into the shotgun Fayen walked forward and continued to take out three to four zombies with each shot.

The six clearing out the room and taking care of business, looting and reloading Fayden sighed loudly with his gun over his solder.

Everyone continued on while Kirito looked at him with a raised Eyebrow.

"SIGH."

"..."

SIGHHH."

"..."

"I SAID SIGH"

Gorsen looked at him.

"What Fayden."

"Im bored."

"Why are you bored."

"These thing just walk towards us and don't do anything, we've been doing this for half an hour." Cue angry stomp.

"You had us come here."

"Its boringer then i remember."

"How can you be bored?" Kirito questioned.

Looking at him, Fayden's posture straitened as if about to lecture a student.

"Their is no challenge, no fear to be seen from there faces, no delicious feelings of panic from them as their doom approaches. Zombies don't get scared and im not called the butcher for no reason."

Walking/sculking into the next room Fayden missed the look on Kiritos face.

Everyone else did see though.

Lazeris about to ask him what the problem was, got interrupted by screeching and panicked curses from the room Fayden entered.

Rushing in they saw something new.

Fayden was punching and stabbing a group of humanoid zombies with...

"Are those spider legs coming out of their backs?" Herc asked scratching his chin.

"HELP ME YOU FUCKS"

Kirito being the nicest one waded in swinging with his blade, using incredible technique and skill to effortlessly dispose of his enemy's while Fayden piledrived them into walls in till they died.

"Thats new."

Standing back Fayden watched as the last mob dispersed into pixels.

"Really, 'that's new' these things almost offended me and that's what you say?"

"Yes, and what do we call em." Herc asked.

"Crawlers."

"Thats lame."

"I killed the most of them."

"Pretty sure new kid killed the most of them." Gorsen chimed in.

"Fine, Kirito, what are these new mobs named, no pressure, this will just decide the permanent name forever and everyone will judge you."

"Uh." The look on his face was funny enough to make even Sinon crack a smile at him, while Fayden just busted a gut against the wall.

"GRAAAAAAAHG"

An inhuman screech sounded out startling everyone.

Running out of the darkness a zombie rushed Kirito. It was bloodied and had a sword sticking out of its arm. Swinging around the sword, as much as the piece of sharpened metal could be called a sword, it swung at him with the speed of a berserker. Kirito side-stepped and cut it in half with his 'proton blade'.

"Thats new." Fayden said as he leaned down to look at the body. Ignoring the deadpan looks.

"Woah, it looks like they cut the arm down the middle, stuck the sword in, and strapped it back together."

"What the fuck man i don't need that in my life, how did the developers even think of something like this?"

"This reminds me of a game series i played." Fayden said as he walked towards the door the sword guy came out of. "What was it called?"

"Hey look, a loot chest." Laz said, trying to continue.

Entering the room everyone saw a chest. In the middle of a dark room. With a spotlight on it.

"Huh, this is weird, this is the boss room."

"Whats different?"

"Well Key, there is supposed to be a giant amalgamation of corpses forming a giant zombie monster, but theirs just loot."

Everyone scanned around the room finding nothing.

"Well, i call first dibs." Fayden said electing swears as he walked towards it.

Kirito started to stop Fayden but Laz stopped him.

"You don't want to go yet."

"Why?"

Gorsen, who was going through his inventory, looked over as he pulled out a bigger sniper. "Cause its a trap man, and we have a rule for these things."

"If you want first pick of the loot, your bait." Herc said as he put a new Magazine into his SMG

Kirito blinked and looked around, his eyes landing on Sinon.

Sinon wasn't pissed, but she did look displeased. A better state than earlier .

"Hey look guys!"

Standing in the spotlight Fayden held up an M14. It was a modern model with a foregrip, an ACOG sight and a laser pointer.

"Yaa jelly?"

Both Gorsen and Sinon looked on with a slight amount of salt. Then a yellow light winked on behind Fayden. It was about from his waist to the top of his boob area(if he was a girl). and considering he is a giant in game this is a good amount of light.

"Oh yeah, i remembered the game series. It's really fun, kinda no plot but the zombies were cool, they were called zeds. Sword guys are called Gorefasts Their were a wide variety and these big guys were a PAIN. They had a light on their chest and had two massive mallets that spun around instead of hands. If the light turned red then he goes berserk and charges."

As he spoke the light slowly started bobbing towards him.

"Yeah, they're called Flesh ponders and, yes, when i first heard it, it did sound kinda gay."

The light turned red.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, it's just, _flesh ponder_?"

And then the lights turned on.

 **(0-0)**

As you finish your drink you watch this Fayden guy get bitch smacked by the thing he just insulted on accident.

As he landed at the feet of the others in the group the camera pans out to show a large warehouse sized room. Turns out that whole time a bunch of Zombies, or zeds, were moving towards Fayden.

Looking in the chat everyone is freaking out like they always do.

 **(0-0)**

Taking a look around Fayden Gave orders as fast as a machingun then charged.

"Gor, Key Right, Laz Herc Left, Sin cover me im going for the Fleshpound, AAAAAAAAAARRRRRR-"

Charging straight at the massive angry thing Fayden flipped out the Bayonet on his Shotgun. A couple of Crawlers Ran at him only to get blown to bits by snap shots from Fayden. The Fleshpounder looked At Fayden and bellowed out a challenge, which was answered by a sniper round in the mouth staggering it back.

Taking the chance Fayden jumped up, extra height from the Exo suit he got awhile ago. Shotgun and both legs pointed at the core on its chest Fayden fired of two rounds before slamming into it. The weight made it take a few steps back, saving Fayden as he fell on his ass and had to get back up. A sniper round flew by his head and he heard the tell-tale sound of a mod dissolving. The round also managed to hit the Fleshpound.

It took exception to this.

Both of the grinders started spinning and letting of steam, followed by the Fleshpound charging Fayden, arms held together like a meat grinder.

Fayden did the logical thing.

Turn and run away. Body Slamming through a few Zeds Fayden ran through the thick of the horde. It worked pretty well considering the Fleshpound has nothing against team killing.

'What the fuck do i do?' Was Fayden's though as he ran around. Intill he saw some explosive barrels...

(0-0)

Sinon and Gorsen stood next to each other covering their respective close combat partners.

"I cant believe Fayden is doing this."

"Yeah, the worst part is this isn't even that crazy all things considered."

"Well, its Fayden, his deaths would be laughable if his kills weren't so high."

"Naw, he does some crazy shit, has anyone told you how he fought a Little bird with his Machete?"

Sinon took a moment to look at Gorsen in disbelief before returning to giving covering fire to Fayden as he ran towards a corner.

"Your not going to tell me he won that are you? Please?"

"Oh he died, it was still cool though." Gorsen started as he watched Kirito cut a bloody swath through the zeds."The pilot got cocky and moved up close to the building to take him out, and out comes Fayden jumping out the window. Stabbed the blade through the window and started headbutting the glass while laughing. Pilot pissed herself, pulled her pistol, and sprayed him. He didn't die from that but it did stun him, it also distracted the pilot and they both crashed into a building and exploded."

Sinon sighed heavily as she reloaded her Rifle.

"What is wrong with him?" She muttered.

"CHARGE ME NOW BITCH!"

"Oh no."

 **(0-0)**

Fayden stood stoically, trigger firmly pulled aimed at the fleshpound. As it charged through a group of Gorefasts Fayden stabbed a syringe through his leg and "WOOO"ed at the rush(GGO Combat drugs have no real life addiction to them. Thank you for your concern loyal player.) and jumped over the fleshpound.

Before it knew it had been had it charged straight into the pile of explosive barrels Fayden was standing on and was engulfed in fire. The shrapnel killed of the zeds close and as Fayden landed it gave him an outline that was straight from the movies.

"Heh, clever boy, just not clever enough."

From Hercalins and Lazeris's side of the room Herc could be heard screaming "YOU COULD HAVE SAID ANYTHING, AND YOU SAID THAT?"

By this time Kirito has killed the last Zed on his side, his fifty-second kill in the room.

Dropping his gun into his inventory Fayden pulled up both of his hands and showed Herc just what he thinks of him.

"Grrraaah"

The fact that Fayden managed to convey, 'ohshetlele' through his helmet showed his exceptional social skills he doesn't use, followed by a grilled Fleshpound dragging itself out of the fire.

Looking at it the metal visor covering its eyes had fallen of showing two bottomless wholes filled with fire. From the napalm of course. As it spoted Fayden,somehow, it screamed in pure rage and charged him.

It should be noted that Fayden had red damage marks all over himself, from nicks from the zeds to holes from the explosion. This did not deter him as he pulled out Sally the Machete and 87 the terminator shotgun.

As the fleshpounder slammed down vertically with both arms fayden sidestepped and put a shell through its head. It responded by slapping Fayden causing massive red damage marks on his side. Sinon and Gorsen shot its head and chest respectively. Herc was crouched and shooting its legs while Lazeris flanked it revolvers blazing.

Kirito was charging it.

Fayden joined him, both running at the flailing monster.

As they got their its left leg buckled under the fire from Herc and Laz, while it covered its head from the Sniper fire with its right arm, left being used as support.

Kirito slashed its left arm right above its weapon as Fayden went around behind, slashing at its side and putting 87 in the back of the knee.

Both the behind kneecaping and the starwarsed hand made it finally fall on its face, the Fleshpound roaring out one final bellow as Fayden put his 500 against its head and pulled the trigger.

As the revolver bucked in his hand Fayden finally came down from his use of psycho.

He promptly fell on his ass and groaned.

Walking up Sinon put a hand on his shoulder and leaned against him like he was a table.

"You play with pain on, suck it up."

Kirito, not being hit once, looked at Fayden in surprise.

"Why would you play with pain on?"

Standing up and swiping the loot conformation Fayden stretched."It gives me an edge. I respond to pain with anger, which is reckless which brings more pain and more anger, a nice cycle of death if you ask me."

"He's a masochistic."

"Fuck of Laz, no im not. ANYWAY, KEY!"

"Uh."

"TAKE THIS LOOT."

"Ok."

"You a mellow guy most of the time arent you."

"Yeah."

"Sigh."

 **(0-0)**

 **(At the Club/bar)**

Clan members sat around watching screens and a new GIF. of Fayden getting Tossed by the fleshpounder.

Speaking of that, when they got back from the dungeon they were told it was live-streamed to the entire player base.

"Did i look badass?"

"Yes Fayden, they ended it after you blew the fleshpounders brains out."

"Nice."

While Lazerus and Gorsen talked more and actually did important stuff Fayden Sinon and Kirito sat at a table.

"MARRIAGE COUNSELING TIME!"

"Were not married."

"Eh same difference, so, whats the problem."

"That creep,"Sinon pointed a finger at Kiritos face,"Acted like a girl and took advantage of me!"

"Hm yes, and you Kirito?"

Kirtio did a double take at Faydens new drink and cigar that came from nowhere.

"I, uh, My avatar looked like a girl, and i had no idea what was happening, and when i went to ask Sinon for help she assumed i was a Girl."

Fayden puffed on his cigar and adjusted his monocle."Hmm, i see we have a case of assumptions gone wrong."*Puff*" I think the best way to fi this ticking time bomb of property damage is to make up, yes?"

Sighing in disgust and leaning back Sinon spat out,"Do you only care about your shit?"

An annoyed look crossed Faydens face as he put away his gimmick items.

"Look, i know your pissed but you need to think of it like this, Kirito had no fucking clue what is going on, and in addition to this he obviously missed the tutorial, which might I ad can be canceled from someone talking to you, he has a rare skin on, Iv seen that go for a couple grand. I think he can be forgiven for going through the masculinity torturous experience of acting like a girl."

Clan members were taking glances over from Faydens increasing volume.

Sinon started to think about it.

"Listen, i don't expect you to just forgive completely, but being an ass about it is only going to make it worse."

Sinon looked down and gave a sigh,"Ok, im was being overly hostile. BUT,"Pointing at Kirito,"I want an apology!"

"GREAT"Fayden said standing up,"I'm going now, have fun."

 **(0-0)**

" _Fay-n_ "

" _-den_ "

"FAYDEN"

"AH"

Jumping up Fayden forgot he was taking a nap on his throne and tripped down the stairs.

"ugh."Looking up he saw Killer standing there looki-"KILLER! Oh shit i forgot. I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Well, im alive."

"Shit, ah, man. I feel like trash now, like i didn't update a fanfic for a few months or something equally as scummy."

"Naw, man, i get it you had stuff to do but, yeah, Deathgun came after me, what do we do?"

Pacing back and forth Fayden began thinking.

Everyone was watching. It looked like Sinon and Kirito were gone. A few more members one hour ghost still there.

holding up a finger Fayden stood ramrod straight.

"WELL?" Tornado asked loudly.

"I haven't the slightest fucking clue."

"BOOO""FUCKINGKNEWIT"Dammitboss"

Slightly scrunched solders were the result.

"Ok, Honestly it was a stroke of inspiration, you guys know how i am, and were brick walling! Then he tried to kill Killa and still have nothing!"

"Actually i have something."

All heads whipped towards Killa, suffering the whiplash de-buff.

"He's apart of Laughing coffin, or emulates them, he had their tattoo on his arm, i saw it through some parted bandages on his arm."

"Thats it, we have a lead!"

As he finished Sarah, redhead, five foot eleven, late twenty's,(By guess), demolition expert, uses a Scar with a grenade launcher and carries an RPG-7, ran into the bar.

"FAYDEN IVE GOT INFO."

Everyone looked at her, not even taken back by Fayden in the middle of the room and all the looks she opened her menu and went into the personal media section.

"Me and wolf were looking for dead guys that match the two that have been killed, we think we found them. two guys were found n there apartments that match the descriptions and they were determined to be dead from heart problems from over gaming!"

"That...That makes no sense, how did they have heart problems, its obvious that it wast from overgaming. Did the nerve gear kill them? And were is Wolf?"

"Thats the thing, its impossible to make that happen. After the SAO incident all the governments made extra sure that stuff couldn't happen again, and even then the worst thing you could do is put someone in a coma as long as it's on, something else had to happen. And wolf crashed HARD from sleep withdraw."

Fayden moved towards the holographic bounty board and opened a new blank window on it. He manipulated it putting info in it and asking questions.

"Were did they live?"

"Japan."

Did they live alone?"

"Yes."

"Did either have heart problems before."

"No."

"FUCK," punching the wall Fayden started pacing and muttering to himself.

 _"If i had to kill someone that live alone how would i do it. Both of them were asleep so i could break into their house. But how do i kill them. Poison? Wait-_ Is there drugs that are easily accessible that can cause heart failure?"

"Of fucking course there are you daft tit!" Was the response from a member.

"Ok, fine, its a shit questions. Hey, what city's did they live in?"

"Sarah looked at her screen,"Uh, Tokyo."

At this Killa choked on air.

"Whats wrong man?" Flame asked.

"I live in Tokyo."

Everyone froze before looking at each other worried.

"Your probably fine man, you live in your mansion mister money-bags, anyone else live in Tokyo and live alone?"

No one answered.

"Good, when everyone else gets back online tell them. Anyway, where would someone get heart stopping Drugs?"

"A hospital?"

"Ok, how many hospitals are in Tokyo."

"Oh got this, ok, google says sixteen."

"Great, now we just need to find out how many ex Laughing coffin members have access to one of those hospitals, or has been in one of those hospitals, or has been in a hospital and lives near Tokyo, or drove there, or took a plane."

"Dont forget that school for all the Sao survivors that missed two years of education."

"So we have thousands of possible suspects and shoddy evidence to the guilt of said suspect."

"Yes."

"Fuck me."

 **(0-0)**

Sinon Kirito and Pyro stood in the firing range of Pyros shop helping Kiritos get better with one handing his pistol.

"Hey, im getting really good at this."

"Oh great, a guy with a oneshot stick AND good aim, what could be worse?" **  
**

 **(0-0)**

In a dark room in real life someone sat looking at a computer.

On the computer were pictures of Fayden and Sinon.

" **Soon my dear, when that idiot makes a mistake and shows his info is when you and i can have a great time together. he hehehehahaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH-**

 **(0-0)**

 **HI guys, remember me?**

 **please, scream at me all you want i deserve it, it will probably make me write faster to be honest.  
**

 **i have no excuse for why this is so late. none.**

 **so with that out of the way, im back! On this story! Not my GATE story!  
**

 **Fav/follow if you want and please review, even if its a 'make more'. it will get me off my ass and write.**


End file.
